An Alternative ending to Allegiant
by Sarahm27
Summary: After a meaningful trip to Heaven Tris returns to earth at a wonderful yet at a costly price. Please leave me a review GOOD or BAD


Chapter Fifty-Five

Tobias  
I finally got to Tris's body kiss her on the lips, and say a silent prayer.

Chapter Fifty-Six

Tris  
"Mom I missed you, I love you." "I love you too" she says chocking up with tears in her eyes. "I am so proud of honey." As she wraps her arms around me tight, but comfortably while kissing me on the check. In this moment, my mother's love made me realized I could be forgiven for everything done. In this moment, everything was perfect because I finally understood and embraced my mothers unconditional love for me. After what felt like an eternity my mother released me. All of a sudden, my body started to fade. "Mom, what's happening to me?" I ask. "Tobias prayed to have you back on earth. God is answering his prayer. Beatrice, I'll see you again someday," as she kisses my forehead. " Give my love to Caleb. I love you". she said. "I love you too."

Chapter Fifty-Seven  
Tris  
My name is Beatrice Prior. I was just in heaven with my mother. Caleb and Tobias are my friends I know nothing else.

I awake to see Tobias and Caleb's hovered over my head. "Tris your alive, it's a miracle! says Tobias as he presses his lips to mine. "I love you, Tris" I love you too, Tobias, I think" I say.  
Caleb face is wrinkled, astounded by astounded by what has happened. "Beatrice I cannot believe you did that for me, I betrayed you." he says. "Your my brother, I love you." says Tris. "I love you too." says Caleb. The three of us hugged and rejoiced in happiness. "Caleb I was in heaven for awhile, mom told me to tell you that she love you." Caleb's lip quivered, she must have been so proud of you." She was, Mom hugged and kissed me for the longest time." "Why did you come back?" asked Tobias. "Jesus was answering your prayer." Our lips meet for a long time. "Where am I?" I ask. "In the hospital" answers Tobias. I just realized I cannot feel anything below my waist. "Why can't I move my legs." It's okay Tris, you'll recover, and then Caleb and I will take you back to the Dauntless compound to go zip lining." says Tobias. "What's Dauntless?" I ask. Caleb and Tobias looked at each other confused. "Tris what's the last thing you remember before you got shot?" ask Caleb. "I remember arguing with Tobias about something and then going to the computer room to save you." I say. Caleb glared at Tobias, then he said, "It's going to be okay Tris we will help you get through this. "Do you have any memory of me other than our argument?" asked Tobias. "No" I say.

Chapter Fifty-Eight  
Tobias  
Every day is torture, I'm in love with someone who thinks I hate them. Every evening when Tris is done with physical therapy she and Caleb look at old photographs of their life in Abnegation, and her memories start to return. Unfortunately, she has no photos of me and I still remain a total stranger to her. How could Tris ever love a stranger? Sometimes I consider leaving her, after all, she has her brother. However, Tris and Caleb are all I have left. My mother Evelyn committed suicide after I told her about Tris's accident because that was her last hope for grandchildren. It is not right to just leave Tris. She and Caleb are all I have left.

Chapter Fifty-Nine  
Two years later  
Caleb  
It's been almost two years since Tobias has come to visit us. How could that bastard just up and leave us. I sit on the edge of my little sister's hospital bed as she sleep peacefully through the night. Her legs have recovered quite wonderfully, which I am very proud of. However her memory is still a mystery. "Tobias" says Tris in her sleep. Could she be remembering him? I wondered. A few hours later Beatrice awoke with a wrinkled face. "Tris did you remember something?" I ask. "I had a dream a man named Four rescued me from almost falling into the chasm." Yes! That's right! I say. "Wait..." she says. Four... Four is Tobias. Tobias saved me back in the Dauntless compound." "Yes he and I were together. He warned me not to go to the computer lab to save you." Tris exclaimed. "I remember everything now." "Caleb thank you for helping me recover." says Tris. " It's the least I could Beatrice, I love you." I say. "I love you too." says Tris. "Where is Tobias." Tris asks. I bite my lip, "He just stepped outside for some air." I say, hoping she buys the fib. "Caleb.. please go find him, you two are all I have left. "I'll go get him. I'll be back in a little while" I say, kissing her on the cheek as I leave.

Chapter Sixty  
Tris  
Why did any of this have to happen? I pondered. I want my mother back. I want Tobias back. Would he have prayed for me to come back if he knew this was going to happen? I wondered. "Why did David try to hurt Caleb? At least attempt to hurt Caleb anyway. I'll never regret taking Caleb spot. I love him and he would have done the same for me as my parents did. I am so glad I saw mother. I finally leaned what true sacrifice means, and how much she loved me. I learned l am brave. I am selfless. ... I"ll always miss her. I'll always want her back. There will always be war inside me because of losing her. I accept it because I am a better person because of her sacrifice.

Chapter Sixty-One  
Tobias  
Everyday, I enter the pit with a full bottle whiskey and sit next to the net where we first met. No one has every used this net after Tris's accident likely because most people are afraid of me these days. All if sudden, a figure collapsed into the net. "Tris.." I yell. To my surprise its her brother, my nemesis, Caleb. "What do you want?" I scowled. As a hank at his shirt. "Here to ruin my life some more?" I demand "It's Tris.. he said in low voice, knocking my wrist out of the way. "What about her?" I ask. "She remembers you." says Caleb. "Really?" I ask. "Yes.. she's been asking for you." says Caleb. Could this really be true.

Chapter Sixty-Two  
Tobias  
When I entered her room, she was sleeping. Her body was still, her face looked pleased. She looked like an angel. I bent down and press my lips onto hers. Tris slowly opens her eyes... and greets me with a smile. I've missed kissing you Tobias. says Tris. I press my lips against hers again.. Excitement rose with me. My entire body felt as light as a feather. "Don't ever leave me again Tobias" Tris demanded. "Never" I rejoice. Our lips met for a long time. Tris eventually pulls away. The three of hug, and says "Now that we are all together, lets stay together as a family.

...

Chapter Sixty-Three  
Tris

I live with my husband Tobias, my brother Caleb and my children Andrew, Natalie and Evelyn. Every night after dinner, Caleb and I do the dishes, just as we did in Abnegation,while Tobias and the children play Marco Polo. Their game usually turns into tickle wars with Tobias on the ground being attacked by Evelyn and Natalie: While Andrew pulls my arms out of the soppy sink and drags me into the game and pushes me down on the floor next to their father. My three small children tickle the funny out of the two us as we tickle them back. The battle is usually almost a tie until Caleb joins in with his niceness and nephew. At that point my husband and I are terminated. One time all five of them ganged up on me in a tickle war, they all made me laugh so hysterically I peed my pants. I'll never forget that night. I appreciate life so much more because after my experience in heaven with my mom because I have learned I am selfless, brave, honest, peaceful and wise. I also learned that I can be forgiven for all the bad things I've done, and friendships like mine and Caleb's can be redeemed. Before living among the new world without factions I'll never understand why some people like Johanna made people suffer form terrible things like losing my mother and .. Will. This made me realize, there is selfishness, war, and ignorance that lies also lies within me. I accept it all, the good the bad all mixed together into a beautifully flawed but untimely redeemable humanity.

This is life, it is ours.

Epilogue  
Tris

Many many years later my children, brother, husband and myself died in a car accident. As sad as I should be, I'm not. We are all finally together in a better place and I am able to embrace my my mother's unconditional love forever and ever.

I rewrote the ending of Allegation because Tris is a hero for sacrificing herself for Caleb and heroes deserve happy endings. I also wrote this because my best friend Grant who was my hero growing up recently died from a terminal illness. I wish more than anything I could have traded places with him like what Tris did for Caleb. My friend deserved to live a longer life. He wanted to get married and have kids if his life was a fictional story, and if could change anything in his life I would have this his happy ending. Since Tris is my hero in many ways her sacrificing herself for her brother being one of them, and because she is a fictional character I made this her happy ending.


End file.
